


hold me close too

by dragonmage27



Series: a series of domestic fluff [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Make Outs, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/pseuds/dragonmage27
Summary: Damen picked a single rose out from the bouquet still in his hands and stroked the soft petals against Laurent’s cheek, brushing gently across his high cheekbones until Laurent stirred away. Damen watched with a soft smile as Laurent slowly awoke, blinking at the sight of Damen standing over him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofthursday/gifts).



 

Damen unlocked the door to a dark home.  He treaded quietly through the house, peering at the couch, then the bedroom, looking for Laurent, his chest tightening when both were empty. Laurent had sounded understanding on the phone, but Damen knew Laurent well enough to recognize the faint traces of disappointment in his voice. Perhaps Laurent decided he would rather go stay with Auguste for the night, instead of waiting for him at home.

 _Reasonable_ , Damen told himself. He clutched the end of the bouquet a little tighter.

A small breeze interrupted Damen’s thoughts and he looked over at the balcony. The glass door was cracked open slightly, and it was letting in warm, summer air. When Damen walked over and saw a glint of gold peeking out, he slid the door open and smiled down at the sight before him.

Laurent was sleeping in his lounge chair, a book open in his hands, his laptop still blinking where it was resting on Damen’s recliner. He was still dressed in the tailored three-piece suit he had selected for dinner that night, until Damen had called to cancel their reservations.  

Damen picked a single rose out from the bouquet still in his hands and stroked the soft petals against Laurent’s cheek, brushing gently across his high cheekbones until Laurent stirred away. Damen watched with a soft smile as Laurent slowly awoke, blinking at the sight of Damen standing over him.

Damen sat down on the lounge chair near Laurent’s thigh. He handed Laurent the bouquet who took it with small smile, and said softly, “I’m sorry I canceled.”

Laurent shook his head while he touched the petals on the flowers. “No, you had work. Makedon wouldn’t have asked you to stay behind if it wasn’t important.”

Damen reached a hand to rub his finger against the lapel of Laurent’s jacket. The cut of the suit accentuated Laurent’s lithe physique, and the royal blue color made Laurent look positively regal. “This looks amazing on you.”

Laurent’s face flushed, just slightly. One of his hands started picking invisible lint off the jacket. “I figured you would at least like to take it off me.”

At those words, Damen’s heart flipped. His smile growing wider, he tugged at Laurent’s hand and it came freely towards him. Damen pressed a faint kiss to the fingertips, before he looked Laurent in the eye and brought Laurent’s finger into his mouth. He gave Laurent a wink and began doing an exaggerated suck on the digit, swirling his tongue against the pad of his fingertip.

Laurent rolled his eyes, but the flush stayed on his face, and Damen could feel his fingers trembling.

Done with teasing, Damen pulled his mouth away. “Have you eaten yet?”

His question seemed to make Laurent realize the time. Laurent sat up, carefully placing the bouquet down. Damen smiled. Laurent always complained about Damen sending him flowers at work, but Auguste told him Laurent had kept each and every bouquet at his desk.

“No,” Laurent answered. “But I ordered some food for us, it should still be warm in the oven. Can you take it out? There’s champagne in the fridge, too. I’m just going to put my stuff away.”

Damen watched Laurent gather his laptop with some dismay. It seems he wasn’t going to be taking off the suit just yet.

 But he dutifully went to the kitchen and pulled their dinner out from the oven. Two plates of lobster tails with a caramelized mushroom salad were waiting for him and it smelled delectable. In the fridge, Damen found a bottle of chilled champagne and a platter of oysters over ice. Damen smiled. Of course Laurent found a way—if they couldn’t make it to the restaurant, he would make the restaurant come to them. He wondered how Laurent bullied the posh upscale restaurant to agree to package their dinner to-go on one of their busiest nights of the year.

Laurent hadn't come into their dining room yet, even as Damen pulled out the plates and utensils. Before Damen decided to check up on him, Laurent called out from their bedroom, “Bring the food in here.”

Damen didn’t really think lobster and oysters were foods that should be eaten in bed, but he never questioned it when the equation involved Laurent plus bed.

Putting the food and drink on a wooden tray, Damen carried it to their room, only to stop short at the doorway. Laurent was nowhere to be seen, but instead, there was a trail of rose petals leading to their en suite bathroom.

Damen’s heart stuttered. Laurent had told him he was not fond of overly sentimental romantic gestures when they began dating—hence why their plan tonight had been only to dine out. Damen hadn't been able to resist sending a dozen roses to Laurent's  office, though. (“I showed restraint, it was _only_ one dozen,” Damen texted in response to a picture of Laurent’s displeased—yet beautiful—face.)

Every step felt heavy because Damen did not know what was waiting for him in their bathroom. He carried their dinner through the bedroom, following the trail of petals. Walking into the bathroom, Damen was greeted with the sight of Laurent sitting on the edge of their giant whirlpool tub. The air was steamy and faintly scented from the candles that Laurent had lit around the room, bathing the room in a warm glow. The jetstream was running, the water slightly colored from oils, and rose petals were floating in the water. Beside the tub was the foldable wooden table that they usually kept in their balcony—it was for their dinner. As per usual, no detail was too small for Laurent. 

Laurent was picking at his sleeves which were slightly damp. When Laurent spoke, his voice was quiet over the sound of rushing water. “I know I said I don’t like to celebrate silly romantic holidays,” he said, looking up at Damen, his face flushed. “But I’ve come to realize that perhaps I might enjoy them when they’re spent with you.”

Damen had the mind to put down their food before striding up to Laurent, who stood up to meet him. Damen wrapped one hand around Laurent’s head and he pulled Laurent into a deep kiss, his lover eagerly responding with a soft moan. With his other hand curled around Laurent’s waist, Damen slipped his fingers under the waistband of Laurent’s pants, skimming the soft skin that teased the curves of Laurent’s ass.

Damen sucked on Laurent’s bottom lip before drawing away and Laurent gave out a small whimper as his lips tried to follow. Damen smirked and said in a low voice, “I can’t decide if I want to eat dinner or eat you.” 

Laurent sent him a teasing smile, and moved to undo the knot around Damen’s neck. His fingers brushed against Damen’s throat, oh, so gently before pulling away the strip of fabric. Slowly, he undid the first button, and said, “They’re not mutually exclusive. You can start by getting me out of these clothes.”

Damen was obedient. “Good thing I have you to keep my priorities straight,” Damen murmured. Taking every layer off Laurent was tantalizing. Laurent had selected the black tie with gold lions on it—a gift Damen gave him during their first anniversary. Removing the jacket, and then the waistcoat left Laurent in a thin white button-up, the prize of Laurent’s soft skin a visible tease. Unable to resist, he smoothed his hands down Laurent’s side.  It wasn’t long before Damen stripped Laurent completely, taking off the final layer and carefully putting the clothes on a hanger by the door.

Damen was a lot less careful removing his own suit, tossing the items to be washed in the basket, before quickly following Laurent into their spacious shower. The whirlpool tub and their shower—a frameless glass enclosure with its dual showerheads, and textured mosaic tiles that made their bathroom a costly expenditure for them. It was something Laurent insisted on when they decided to live together. Damen didn’t like to think he had been living an ascetic lifestyle until he realized the luxury of bathing like a king.

And Damen had never as deeply appreciated glass shower doors and a good vantage point as much as the first time he decided to take a soak in the tub while Laurent strolled in naked for a shower.  

“Turn around,” Laurent commanded softly, and took a washcloth as Damen obeyed. The water pressure was strong, and the temperature of the spray was perfect as Laurent swiped the damp cloth over him. Damen closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Laurent lathering the soap and dragging the cloth and light fingers over his tense muscles.

Damen felt his cock give a twitch of interest as Laurent knelt to wipe the cloth over his thighs. When Laurent tapped him to turn around, Damen hid a smile because he knew Laurent would be getting an eyeful of his growing hardness.

But Laurent, despite being on his knees before him, continued his perfunctory washing, his hands staying perfectly clinical as he cleaned Damen’s cock—much to Damen's disappointment. Perhaps due to the tiny whine that escaped Damen’s throat, Laurent pressed a kiss to Damen’s tip, a tease, a promise, right before Laurent stood up.

“That’s not fair,” Damen complained.

Laurent raised a fine brow, even as he danced slippery fingers across Damen’s chest, teasing his nipples. “I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just saying hello.”

Laurent reached up for Damen’s hair. Damen grabbed his hand and used it to haul Laurent up and closer, causing Laurent to stand on his toes to press into a deep kiss. Their tongues slid together between their open mouths, hot and wet under the continuous stream of water, Laurent’s hand tightening around Damen’s curls. Damen’s hands drifted down to fit his hands rightfully around the globes of Laurent’s perfect ass.

Eventually, Damen decided to pull away, and he was delighted to find Laurent chasing his lips before stepping back and pursing his lips together, the image of petulance. It was not so threatening as much as it was endearing, with Laurent was gazing up at him through his damp eyelashes, his lips slightly swollen and rivulets of water streaming down his long blonde locks onto his naked torso.

“Hello back,” Damen said with a grin.

Laurent frowned and turned around, indicating that Damen should wash him now. Never one to dawdle when Laurent wanted Damen’s hands on him, Damen acquiesced with no further nudging needed.  He retrieved the washcloth from where it had been discarded near their feet, and stayed kneeling, pressing gentle kisses to Laurent’s calves, feeling them tremble slightly beneath his fingers. He dragged the soaked rag across Laurent’s thighs, and reached around to wash Laurent’s cock, which was beginning to grow hard. Damen let his fingers trail up Laurent’s side as he stood back up, all the while pressing soft kisses and murmurs of adoration along his spine and sharp shoulder blades.

“Beautiful,” Damen murmured.

Laurent’s body was warm, and his face undoubtedly red if Damen turned him around—which was perhaps exactly why Laurent stayed stubbornly staring straight.

A playful thought ran through Damen’s head and he wrapped both arms around Laurent’s shoulders and tugged sharply. Laurent stumbled backwards as suspected, and Damen stepped up to catch him, until his front was pressed firmly against Laurent’s backside—a wall of muscle, and the unmistakable press of a hard cock. Damen shifted his arms, so one hand could fondle a nipple, while the other hand made its way south. Damen rested his chin on Laurent’s head and hummed, at bliss.

Laurent, never one to be outdone, turned his head so he could nibble and suck at the skin on Damen’s bicep. He pressed his hips back into Damen’s hardness. He murmured, “We haven’t even eaten the oysters yet.”

Damen leaned to drag his tongue along the curve of Laurent’s ear and whispered, “Are you implying I have been unsatisfactory and I need something to boost my performance?”

Laurent shifted to tilt his head up so Laurent could see the smile quirked on his lips. “Those are your words.”

Then he squirmed and stepped away, but Damen held on tight so they were both pulled forward under the direct stream of water. Damen’s height meant he got a face full of water and he shook his head until the curls left his eyes. Laurent laughed and Damen didn’t hear anything else.

“I’ll show you unsatisfactory,” Damen said in a low voice. He pressed his cock harder between Laurent’s cheeks.

Laurent started to turn in his arms and this time Damen let go so they were now face to face. Laurent leaned up to peck Damen on the lips and then smiled. “This is for canceling on me.”

“What?”

“Down, boy.” Laurent took two steps back, and then slammed down on the shower handle—

Suddenly, Damen could feeling nothing but freezing, ice cold water rain down on him. He jumped out from under the cold stream, trying to grab Laurent with his chilled hands but Laurent laughed and danced out of his way. Still laughing, Laurent escaped the showered and slipped into the warm bath. 

Damen followed him, shaking off the small shudders running through his body as it adapted to the sudden chill. Damen eagerly climbed into the bath and couldn’t bring himself to be angry—Laurent had stopped laughing but he still had the remnants of a mischievous smile on his lips.

Although the bath tub was larger than most, there wasn’t much room to escape now, but it didn’t seem like Laurent really wanted to. Damen tugged at him, his hands now a more reasonable temperature, and pulled Laurent onto his lap. His cock had gone soft from the cold trick—literally—but with Laurent sitting on him, it wouldn’t take long.

Laurent wiggled on Damen’s cock as he shifted to pull the table holding their food closer. “Let’s eat,” he said, completely ignoring the beginnings of stirring beneath him.

Damen locked his arms around Laurent, trapping Laurent’s arms to his side. Considering the gentle brushes of Laurent’s fingers against Damen’s inner thigh, Damen doesn’t think Laurent minded that much. He lowered his mouth to suck on Laurent’s neck—he would leave such a mark that Laurent would have to wear a scarf for a week. Into soft, unblemished skin, he growled, “I’m changing the menu.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> The opening part with stroking the flower on the cheek was totally stolen from Bradley Cooper in Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Forever much love to [Cynthia](http://americancupsofbritishtea.tumblr.com/) for putting up with my whining and horrible tenses and just always being there for me when I'm going through a rough patch. 
> 
> I finally wrote something rated M. Are you proud of me? I might just hit E before the new year. Things are in the works, just you wait.  
> I'm a semi-hiatus on tumblr but still occasionally posting/reblogging random dumb stuff about current projects [here](http://sarabelium.tumblr.com/)


End file.
